


Cold Winter.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt Other: winter for Glam bingo, minor illness for Dark bingo and undressing for Kinkbingo. Tommy hates how cold it gets in the winter and how sick he gets, but luckily he has a boyfriend who isn't afraid of his germs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Pretty fluffy for a fic that deals with illnesses.

He hates winter, hates the cold, hates the moment every morning when he has to get out of a warm bed and put his feet on the frozen floor. Getting out of his pajamas sounds like hell to him every morning. Mornings are bad enough in winter, but when he wakes up, throat scratchy and raw, nose dripping he rolls over toward Adam groaning. He has a mother fucking cold, he hates winter.

　

"What's wrong, baby?" Adam says softly and Tommy lets himself stick his feet under Adam's legs, trying to warm his feet up a little, but he won't cuddle close like he normally would, because he can't make Adam sick. They have the promo tour, he can't get Adam sick, he'd feel bad normally, but it's worse right now. Adam needs to be able to sing, he can't sing with a bad throat.

　

"I'm sick, I have a cold," Tommy groans.

　

"It's winter, it was bound to happen, poor baby," Adam says softly taking his hand under the covers. Adam makes winter so much better, he isn't as cold at night anymore since he moved in with Adam, started sharing a bed. 

　

"But we have the promo, if I make you sick I will feel so bad and everyone will hate me," Tommy sighs.

　

"You can't help catching a cold baby, it's cold out, it's been a bad winter. I'm surprised neither of us got sick sooner," Adam goes to pull him into a hug but Tommy pulls away, feeling like he's kicked a puppy when Adam pouts.

　

"Your voice, I can't make you sick. No kissing, no sex, no hugs, nothing till I'm better," Tommy says firmly even though he hasn't gone without a hug from Adam since he doesn't know when. Even before they were together they were always in each other’s space. 

　

"Baby, don't be silly, I'm fine. People get sick, stop worrying," Adam says firmly.

　

"I should sleep on the couch," Tommy sighs, but he really doesn't want to leave the bed he shares with Adam, never does, even more so on a cold winter’s morning. 

　

"No, I'm getting up and I'm going to go get you some medicine, stay in bed," Adam orders and then he's getting out of bed, letting the cold winter morning air in, but he quickly covers Tommy up again so he doesn't lose all his heat. 

　

"Too good to me," Tommy sighs. He might be ill, but he still watches as Adam undresses from his pajamas. He only wears them in winter, because it gets cold and Tommy likes watching him undress, not that he doesn't like seeing Adam get out of bed naked, but watching him undress, there is something about it that gets to Tommy every time, even when he feels like hell.

　

"I love you, baby. I'll do anything to make you feel better," Adam comes over once he's dressed and then he kisses Tommy gently on the corner of his mouth, his lips slightly cool from being out of bed. 

　

"Thank you," Tommy smiles. He hates winter, he loathes having a cold, but he loves watching Adam undress and the way he looks after him. Adam is so perfect sometimes that it feels like this isn't real, but he wakes up with Adam every day and it's still real. He feels bad about letting Adam go out on a cold winter’s day just for him, but he knows there is no point arguing with Adam, not about this. He's stubborn when it comes to looking after people. 

　

Adam goes to get his winter coat and scarf and Tommy stays in bed, curled up under the blankets, trying to stay warm as he coughs and sneezes and generally feels pathetic. He's cold and he aches, but somehow he manages to fall back asleep. He wakes up to the smell of coffee and smiles sleepily as Adam holds out a take out cup of coffee to him.

　

"I got every cold medicine they had and chicken soup and stuff," Adam smiles at him, his hand going to Tommy's forehead to check his temperature. His hands are chilled even though he knows Adam would have worn his thick winter gloves. He drinks and eats and takes pills, not getting out of bed, because fuck winter, he's sick, he's staying in bed. Adam doesn't seem to mind, fussing over Tommy and taking care of him. He's never going to like winter or being sick, but Adam makes both things feel better. 

　

"Come back to bed," Tommy demands.

　

"You just want to watch me undress again," Adam teases.

　

"I totally do, apparently I can't be sick enough to not be horny when it comes to you," Tommy smiles. He feels like shit because of his cold and he doesn't want to make Adam ill, but Adam's refusing to avoid him so they might as well not bother giving each other any space. If Adam catches his cold, Tommy will just look after him, make him special tea and pamper him any way he can.

　

"Flatterer, so I should go slow?" Adam asks, standing close to Tommy, but not close enough that he can touch. 

　

"Yeah, give me a show," Tommy really does love watching Adam get undressed, he doesn't need to be well to enjoy it. 

　

"Sex addict," Adam laughs, but his hands have gone to his shirt.

　

"Maybe I'm too sick for sex, maybe I just want to watch you anyway," Tommy points out.

　

"Kinky," Adam smiles softly. He opens his shirt slowly and Tommy can see the little bumps on his skin from the cold winter air that seems to hang around even though they have the heating on. He wants to tell Adam to forget about undressing slow, winter isn't the time for a slow strip, but when Adam's shirt flutters to the floor all he can do is stare. He loves watching Adam undress and his cold just can't compete with that.

　

Adam undresses slowly, teasing Tommy by slowly revealing skin and once he's done, standing there beautiful and naked, he doesn't get dressed again. He stays undressed and slips into bed with Tommy, his skin bringing a chill with it, but if Adam can put up with his cold, still want him when his nose is bright red, well he can put up with Adam being a little cold from undressing. When Adam starts moving down instead of pulling Tommy in for a kiss he's confused, but it doesn't last long. Adam disappears under the covers and then his chilled from the winter wind hands are on Tommy's hips, pulling down his pajama pants, undressing him as well as holding him down and his anything but cold mouth is suddenly on Tommy's cock. He's never going to complain about getting a blow job, especially not from Adam.

　

Tommy's hands find Adam, his hands finding Adam's hair, fisting in Adam's hair, he's not trying to take control, he just needs something to hold on to. He tries really hard not to sneeze or cough while Adam is blowing him, tries to stay still, it feels so good though, warm and wet and tight. He still feels ill, but it's not the first thing in his mind right now; the way Adam makes him feel is the main thing on his mind. He lets the pleasure wash through him, colds, winter, doesn't matter, all that matters is Adam and his warm mouth on his cock and his still cold hands on Tommy's hips pinning him to the bed. He's been kind of turned on since the first time he watched Adam undress.

　

"Adam," Tommy pants, because he's not going to last. Adam has been so sweet to him, looking after him, he stripped for him for God sake, made undressing into fore play and he's going to come. Adam's tongue flicks over the tip of his cock and that is it, he can't hold on any longer and he comes with a groan, hands fisting into Adam's hair. 

　

Adam crawls back up his body and presses a closed mouth kiss to Tommy's mouth, but Tommy isn't having any of that, licking into Adam's mouth, tasting himself.

　

"I love it when you do that," Adam purrs and Tommy knows they both have a kink for tasting each other this way. 

　

"I love that you swallow, that you let me watch you undress, so hot Adam," Tommy says, feeling blissed out, cold all but forgotten as he gets his hand on Adam's cock, hard and warm from the blood pooling there. Adam's hands on his skin are still cold, but he doesn't care, they'll warm up, he wants to give Adam the same pleasure he has felt today.

　

"Love your hands," Adam murmurs before kissing Tommy again and he keeps jerking off Adam, fast and firm and making Adam shake above him and soon he is falling apart and he looks beautiful, just as he had when he undressed. He is beautiful when he comes, his orgasm making his face so relaxed and perfect. He ruins the afterglow a little by sneezing loudly, but Adam just gets him a tissue, helps Tommy get dressed in his own pajamas before he gets dressed in his own and cuddles close with Tommy, the winter chill finally starting to leave his hands.

　

They use Tommy's cold as an excuse to stay in bed all day, even though it's a minor illness. He wants to watch Adam undress again, but right now he just wants to curl up with Adam and hide away from winter in their bedroom, warm and comfortable and just so content. He loves Adam and clearly Adam loves him, is willing to put up with him and his germs.

　

The End.


End file.
